Firgured out
by LilibethAriel
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella, but Bella is pregnant, and they don't know. What happens when they come back months later? When they find Renesmee and Bella will they Recognizer them? How will they react? What Will Edward think of having a daughter? Read to find out. Does not contain cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I slipped Nessie's dress over her head then worked on her bobby bronze curls. When she was ready for school i slipped to do my own hair.  
I had changed much since i became vampire. My hair was a few inches longer, curly, i was a few inches taller also. I grabbed my bag and scooped up my beautiful daughter, the  
only thing i have to stop myself from going to volturi and killing myself.  
Since Edward left, a year ago, i have been depressed, but Nessie has helped me. I am still a newborn but i have some sort of power control that lets me be around her. I am a shield, mentally. No one can hurt me or my daughter. Nessie has a power also, she can project her thoughts into our with as simple touch.  
I buckled my baby into her car seat in my porsche and got in myself. After dropping her at her daycare i drove myself to school. When i got there i immediately smelled vampires. I shrugged it off, maybe some nomad dropping by to feed.  
I got out of my car and walked to the building. I switched my books and walked to my next class, the smell was much more around here. I entered my class and gasped, Alice Cullen was sitting in **my **spot. I talked to the teacher and got her moved to a different spot.  
I smirked and sat in my spot. Alice turned to face me, her face confused and upset.  
"Why are you here?" Alice asked.  
"Me, i should ask you. I have lived her for like a year." I snapped.  
"We moved her three days ago. What is your name?" Alice asked, "I am alice." Though i already knew that.  
"I am Bel-Jasmine." I correcting quickly.  
"Well hi Jasmine. You have to meet my family." She began telling me everything i already knew about her family. After school ended i had received an invitation to their house at six.  
"Momma!" Renesmee squealed, jumping into my arms.  
I quickly checked to make sure no one saw, thankfully no one did. I hugged her tightly. "How was day care sweetie? Did you make friends?"  
"There was this boy, Timmy i hissed at him and he got scared and left me alone. And a girl Diamond, she pinched me and pulled my hair, but i hit her back. Mrs. Madison didn't even see me so i didn't get in trouble, and Diamond blamed it on some other boy and he got a timeout."  
"Honey, you can't hiss or growl, use your powers, or anything at school. And do not hit people, that isn't nice. Now let's go, we have to go to someones house."  
"Are they friends?"  
"No, but i think you might like them." I muttered in her ear.  
"Momma, i am tired."  
"Okay, you can sleep in the car darling. It is a long drive, maybe an hour." I told her, rubbing her back. "Do you have any homework?"  
"Yes, i have to draw a picture of my family and write their names on the paper. What does my daddy look like, and what is his name? Do i have a brother or sister. Tom said that every person has siblings, so do i?"  
"No sweetie, you don't have siblings."  
"What is Daddys name?"  
"Edward."  
"What does he look like?" She asked using her power.  
"Sweetie, don't put your daddy in the picture. Now, let me talk to your teacher." I said, setting her down. I walked to the classroom.  
"You must be Mrs. Cullen. Renesmee has told me so much about you."  
"Oh no, my name isn't Cullen, Swan actually. Bella Swan. My daughter has her fathers last name. But i actually came to talk to you about her father. He disappeared a year ago, right before she was born and you asked her to draw a picture of her father. Well i don't want to go into the details with her at this young age, so i would appreciate it if you didn't mention her father."  
"Of course. Well have a nice evening Mrs. Swan."  
"Thank you." I said, walking away. After buckling Nessie in her carseat i started speeding away to the Cullens house. It took less time than i thought, twenty minutes. But i was going around a hundred miles an hour. Nessie loved going fast. Infact, she can drive herself, if i would let her.  
When we got there i took Renesmee out of the car and rang the doorbell. Nessie was still asleep.  
"Sweetie, wake up." I whispered. Her eyes opened as soon as the door did.  
"Jasmine, come in." Alice gushed. I walked in, the entire cullen family was waiting. "Jasmine, this is our parents, Carlisle, and Esme."  
"Hi."  
"Who is this Jasmine?" Alice asked before anyone could say anything at all. She pointed to Renesmee. Renesmee shot her head up, she beamed and then her high voice filled the air.  
"I am Renesmee."  
I laughed. "Yep, You can call her Nessie."  
"Nessie, cute. How old is she?"  
"She is one, but her IQ is like five year ahead of her growth."  
"Jasmine, how is it possible to have a child when you are vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"I conceived and carried her while i was human, i was dating a vampire you see. And he left, then she came along, i almost died giving birth to her but she bit me. So i turned vampire. She is venomous."  
"Wow, can i hear more about it?"  
"Sure." We sat down and talked. Rose and Alice took Renesmee and played with her while i talked to away details, just not telling who i was and who the vampire was, or his family.

"So your full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan?" Rose asked, they were playing a game.

"Oh no." Renesmee giggled.

"Renesmee, time to -."  
"It is Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen." She giggled, cutting me off. I rna scooped her up.

"Sorry, it is late, Renesmee needs to sleep. See you later." I cried, running out of the house, i didn't bother with my car i ran straight for the forest. I took many trails to mess up my scent to insure no one comes after me.

When we were a good thirty miles from the Cullen's house i sat down and looked Renesmee in the eye. "From now on you go as Swan. Never ever say your name as Cullen again. DO you understand?"  
"Yes Momma. We were just playing a game."

"I understand sugar, just say your last name is swan. Come, we have to pack so we can move."  
"But do they know you are Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

When we were a good thirty miles from the Cullen's house i sat down and looked Renesmee in the eye. "From now on you go as Swan. Never ever say your name as Cullen again. DO you understand?"  
"Yes Momma. We were just playing a game."

"I understand sugar, just say your last name is swan. Come, we have to pack so we can move."  
"But do they know you are Bella?" Renesmee asked.  
"No honey, but they will now. Come, we need to move now." I told her.  
"Why Mommy?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.  
"When you get older you will understand. Right now that can not know who i am."  
"Why, what happened?" Renesmee ask.  
"Something, it happened a long time ago."  
"Tell me." Renesmee Pleaded.  
"Okay. Do you know, Edward?"  
"Yes, the mean looking one." She answered.  
"When i was human me and him used to go out together. He was a vampire and i was human, but then one day i got hurt by another vampire, so then Edward decided he didn't love me anymore and i wasn't good for him, i would get hurt if i was with him. So then they left, everyone, i didn't know where they went. I found out i was pregnant with you and i knew you would be half vampire and half human so i left my daddy and i bought my own house. And when you were born you bit me and turned me into a vampire dear. So that is what happened." I explain, she looks down, fidgeting with her shirt.  
"Everything alright?" I ask, nervous.  
"So he is my daddy, the mean one?" She asks, looking at me with sad brown eyes.  
"He wasn't mean before, i guess he is just sad now. They all think i am dead, they don't know i was turned into a vampire honey." I explain, stroking her soft curly hair.  
"Mommy, can we go have ice cream?" Renesmee asks, with begging eyes.  
"How about we get some dinner first. Where do you want to go first?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood, Renesmee still seems a bit upset or sad shall we say.  
"Burger king." She yells.  
"Bella!" Edward yells, he jumps up and lands on a branch below us. "Why?"  
"Edward, this is your daughter, Renesmee." I introduce them.  
"Bella, i have missed you so much." Edward says, softly. He climbs up and takes my hand in his. He slowly reaches in and kisses me softly on my lips.  
"I missed you too Edward." I tell him, returning the kiss.  
"Why didn't you tell us who you were?"  
"Because you don't love me." I say, i realise that if he didn't love me he wouldn't have kissed me. "Do you?"  
"Bella, those were lies, i couldn't stay, after what happened i had to leave, give you a human life. I am sorry." He said, sad again.  
"I forgive you. I would have done the same after what happened with James, but you did save me." I add.  
"No i mean with Jasper." His eyes cold. I saw from the corner of my eye the rest of the Cullen family on the ground.  
"I told you that was nothing, it was my fault not his." I say, my voice cold and angry.  
"Bella-"  
"No Edward, you can't blame him, i was stupid enough to get a cut and i was stupid enough to have super nice smelling blood." I growl.  
"Alright." Edward agrees, sighing. He takes my hand in his and i pick up Renesmee.  
"Sweetie, now you can draw your daddy in the picture for school." I say, kissing her plump cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renesmee?" Edward looks at me curiously.  
"Renee and Esme combined." I explain, from the corner of my eye i see Esme smile and look at Carlisle who is also smiling.  
"Mommy missed you." Renesmee said.  
"I know, i missed her also." Edward replied.  
"I know why you left, lying is wrong." Renesmee scowled.  
Edward and i laughed. I handed Renesmee to Edward who had a funny expression on his face.  
We jump off the tree and i was hugged tightly by Alice, then Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Rosalie stayed behind, well Rosalie's eyes were on Renesmee.  
"Renesmee, this is Carlisle and Esme, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Edward introduced everyone.  
"You are my aunts and uncles?" Renesmee asked.  
"Yes, but Carlisle and Esme and your grandparents." Alice told her.  
"Jasper, i am not human anymore." I told him, we hugged each other for the first time.  
"Sorry about what happened Bella." He told me, embarrassed looking down.  
"I know what it feels like now, and i never blamed you, i hope Alice passed on my apology that day." I looked at her expectantly.  
"Of course i did Bella." She exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. We all laughed. Renesmee was passed down from person to person, she each showed everyone our times together using her power, when she got to Rosalie, Rosalie look hesitant.  
"Rose, you have always wanted a baby, now you have a niece." I told her, "Spend all the time together, she is part yours now too."  
Rosalie smiled and took Renesmee, holding her carefully and smiling with every moment. I knew from then on things we be okay.

**Help! I don't know what to do next, should i end the story or make something happen, like the volturi coming, after all Renesmee does look very young, i can do my own version of the volturi problem. Please PM me or review so i know what to do next. Thank you!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel **


End file.
